Conditions associated with elevated serum uric acid levels (hyperuricemia) include disorders of urate crystal deposition such as gout arthropathy and tophi, urolithiasis (urinary tract stones), urate nephropathy, as well as the sequelae of these disorders. Hyperuricemia is associated with an increased risk of developing gout arthropathy, and the risk of gout increases with the degree and duration of the hyperuricemia. In addition to gout arthropathy, chronic hyperuricemia may lead to the deposition of uric acid crystals in the urinary tract, renal parenchyma, and soft tissues, resulting in urolithiasis, urate nephropathy with chronic kidney disease, and soft tissue tophi, respectively. Because of limitations and disadvantages of current uric acid lowering agents, more effective methods, compositions and therapies to lower uric acid are needed.